


Spring Break Turmoil

by Windona



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windona/pseuds/Windona
Summary: After the events of the finale, Harry Osborn invited many of his classmates to an all expenses paid spring break at his beach house in Florida. Too bad his thoughts keep going back to one person in particular.





	Spring Break Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> If you've listened to the radio play, then this fic follows that in broad strokes. Otherwise, it should be comprehensible to those who missed it.
> 
> (Yes, I know this isn't the Spider-canon where there's a ton of parksborn fics. I decided to try and rectify that.)
> 
> Many thanks to Parvumautomaton for looking this fic over!

Thousands of miles above the ground, the Osborn private jet containing everyone he invited to his house in Florida for five days of spring break zoomed through the air. The cabin was a swell of excited chatter mixed with first time fliers trying to calm themselves down. Normally, the background noise would lull Harry to sleep. Yet now, his focus was on other things, like the girl sitting next to him.

Harry held Gwen's hand and told her all of the wonderful things they could do at the beach house, from swimming to the fire pit and the hot tub. She seemed relatively neutral, just saying, "Sounds great, Harry."  
  
It broke him out of his nostalgic memories, and into the present. Peter glanced over from his seat- why had he let Peter sit across the aisle from him and Gwen?- and anything resembling a moment was over. Harry kept the smile on his face as Peter said, "Sounds fancy. I don't think you ever talked about your vacation home before."  
  
Harry blushed. "Well, you know. I've never invited friends over there before, and didn't want to draw attention to it."  
  
Peter nodded in an understanding born of years of friendship. "I've gotta say, thanks for inviting us." He leaned over, and Harry felt a tinge of dread. "Especially Aunt May. I know she's a chaperone, but with her heart and all... Some fun in the sun is what the doctor ordered."  
  
Harry turned his head toward the back of the plane, glancing at May Parker having a lively conversation with Sha Shan Nguyen. For a moment, Harry felt ashamed at being annoyed at his best friend. He and Peter were united in the recent loss of a father figure. He once had a nightmare about losing his mom, and couldn't imagine how Peter felt when it nearly happened once more.

A flash of longing came over him. After his father's funeral he had wanted to cry on Peter's shoulder, and give ugly sobs to the one person he knew wouldn't care about weakness. But Peter kept his space, and the betrayal of Peter and Gwen's promise had prevented him from seeking his friend out.

Why did Junior year have to be so complicated? Six months ago, he could have talked to Peter about anything. He had been sure Peter could do the same.

But apparently, his best friend had instead decided to try and steal his girlfriend. What gave? Peter never showed interest in Gwen before. Was it only because Gwen was something Harry had over Peter?

Why wasn't he enough for Gwen?

“Harry? Are you alright?”

Gwen's light touch on his shoulder brought him out of his mental wanderings. “Uh? Oh, sorry, spaced out a bit. You were saying?”

“Peter was talking about his aunt,” Gwen said shyly. Harry risked a glance over, only to find Peter deep in conversation with MJ.

“Uh, yeah. Just thinking about whether or not hot tubs are good for people with heart issues.”

Gwen reached her hand over to his lap. “That's sweet of you, but hot tubs tend to decrease blood pressure and increase heart rate. It might not be the best idea.”

“I'm glad you knew that. You're so smart, Gwen.” Harry leaned over to give her a peck.

Was it his imagination, or was she not into it? It was just like every other time that he kissed her.

The sinking realization that he had always been the one to initiate everything crept in. He put it in the box with another dozen mini realizations, convinced that if he just loved her enough, she could return the favor.

Well, he just had to cowboy up and be the man he needed to be. So he continued to escort Gwen by offering his arm, and be everything she could want in a boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Taking so many people to his beach house made it feel lively. He swore he saw Flash and Kong have a competition involving towering sandwiches, while Sally and Liz were the first ones to monopolize the hot tub, dragging Glory in.

Yet for all of that, Harry didn't know what to do. Gwen was off with Mary Jane. And for all this was a couple's affair, it seemed people were mostly breaking up into their friends groups for now. After a long plane ride, nobody wanted to head toward the beach in the dark.

It was while wandering the halls he ran into May Parker.

“Oh Harry, how good to see you!  Thank you so much for inviting us, and Peter. I'm glad I can chaperone all of you, but I have no doubt you are fine without looking after.”

Genuinely smiling, Harry said, “It's no problem Mrs P. I just hope you have a good time.”

She nodded. “I'm sure I will. I haven't been to Florida in, well, years. And you can call me May, dear.”

“Well, I'm glad you're having a good time. Ask Irene if you need anything. She's good at keeping the house in order.”

May nodded, then paused as if considering something. Next thing he knew, May had swept Harry up into a tight hug.

“I know how difficult it can be to lose a loved one, especially so suddenly and to such a terrible end. If you or your mother need someone to talk to, my house is always open.”

Harry gripped back, and leaned into her. For a while, there had been a time where Harry would hang out with Peter at the Parker household. It had been a bit of a trip, but Mr. and Mrs. Parker had always been so welcoming and warm, with Peter's house an island away from his father's disappointment and poor grades. It even reminded him of the neighborhood he had lived in when he was little, with the tightly packed suburban houses and creaking stairs.

For a moment, it was like old times. However, Harry knew that he couldn't be crying on people's shirts in hallways. Not if he was to be the man his father wanted him to be.

He took a step back, warring desires leading to indecision. Finally he said, “Thank you, May. I'll let my mother know.”

She nodded her understanding. “It takes time, dear, and the scars may not fade. But it does get easier, especially to remember the good times instead of the messy end.”

Harry nodded. She was right. He really should never think about his father twisting his leg to make a limp, or the horrible scream of pumpkin bombs. As ever, Peter's aunt was wise and stable.

* * *

 

The first beach day was perfect. The sun was shining, but not burning. Wind reached speeds of a light breeze at most. And the beach around the Osborn house was immaculate.

They did not have the beach to themselves, of course. Norman Osborn had once been a man far too busy to use the beach house often enough to justify a purchase. Fortunately, the beach was also located in an area that never was crowded.

Predictably, Flash was showing off his muscles to Sha Shan and any other person in the area. Sha Shan was only impressed and giggling when he fell down into the sand trying to show off his ripped legs. Kenny was burying Glory in the sand. Even Liz, Rand, Sally, and Jason were playing volleyball.

“This was an awesome idea, Harry,” Gwen said as she carefully laid out the seashells she had collected. “Rockaway beach has nothing on this.”

Harry took the opportunity to put an arm around her shoulder and kiss her cheek. “Anytime. If you're free during the summer, we could come down here again.”

Gwen stiffened at that minutely. “I, uh, will have to think about it. I should probably collect more shells.”

He was socially aware enough to realize it as a no. Harry turned his head, not wanting to look at Gwen distracting herself with shells again.

His view landed on Peter, who was just walking down to the beach. Harry saw the same swim trunks he had seen last year, but snorted at the fact that Peter was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt.

Harry wasn't the only one who noticed. Flash stood up, and laughed. “Hey Parker, are you afraid to show your skinny chest? Come on, nobody expects you to be ripped.”

“That's not it! I just, uh, burn easy.” Peter grabbed the bottom of his shirt, keeping it down over his torso.

“We have plenty of extra strength sunscreen if you need any, Pete.” Harry gestured to the bottle lying next to him. “Fair skinned redhead approved.”

Peter blushed. “Thanks Harry, but I'd rather have the shirt on.”

Mentally, Harry cursed. How was he supposed to hook Peter up with another girl if he was being a massive doof?

Sighing, he watched as Mary Jane persuaded Peter to swim with her. Teeny was just building a sand castle, oblivious to the fact the girl he came with was doing something else. Harry took the opportunity to just lie in the shade of his beach umbrella for a bit. The sounds of laughter and fun lulled him to a light rest.

However, only a few minutes could have passed before a sudden silence woke him up. He looked around, seeing all of his classmates staring at one particular direction.

Peter Parker, soaking wet with his now semi-transparent shirt clinging to his muscles.

Harry felt a full body blush coming on, but couldn't even curse his paleness due to surprise. Of course, it was Sally who broke the silence.

“Since WHEN does Puny Parker have muscles like THAT?”

Peter crossed his arms over his torso. “It's, ah, really nothing. More me forgetting to eat than anything.”

Randy took the opportunity to politely cough. “Dude, I know what built up muscles look like. And you had to have hit the gym for those.”

Stuttering and blushing, Peter seemed to fold in on himself as he weakly stuttered, “Well, I ah, have been doing a lot of running and stuff to get pictures of Spider-Man. It takes a lot of work to get good shots.”

“No wonder you looked so good in your Halloween costume,” Mary Jane said. “You should give me your workout routine. I've been thinking of wearing a Captain America costume this year myself.”

With that, Mary Jane successfully diverted attention to herself and the day continued as normal. But Harry kept on glancing back at Peter. His friend had changed a lot, especially since last spring. Harry remembered the time Peter had thrown him over his shoulder. That would require some muscle. And again, Peter's explanation of needing to be fit to run after that damn Spider-Man made sense.

Still, Harry wondered when he had Peter had started keeping such big secrets from each other. Had it started when Harry began drinking Globulin Green?

Maybe. It was a bit fuzzy.

The thought crept back into his head that he needed to take Globulin Green again to fight Spider-Man. His last fight without it had been lackluster. Maybe if he just took it like his fath-

No. His father was sick, addicted, and needed help. Dad would never have twisted his leg if he wasn't addicted. It was like when he jumped over Gwen at Coney Island: the Green makes you forget who you care about, makes you more selfish and twisted.

He had to beat Spider-Man with his own skills.

The rest of the day was a fog, with him going through the motions. That night, he practiced throwing knives at the wall. He knew the video his dad left him said not to go after Spider-Man personally, and to use the company to do so, but the movements felt good and helped him accomplish something.

Even if that something was only a more consistent hit rate. Harry knew he was improving by leaps and bounds.

As he kept up the rhythmic exercise, his mind wandered. He wondered what Peter would look like, doing this exercise. If he would hit the center every time, the knife digging into the board. Perhaps Peter would take off his shirt so he wouldn't sweat as much, like Harry was doing now. Peter's muscles would probably visibly contract, rippling his skin with the effort. And he would laugh after successfully throwing the majority of his knives, turn to Harry, and-

The sound of a knife dropping on the ground knocked Harry out of his daydream. Harry cursed. He had these thoughts before, once upon a time. He thought he was over them. He even had a crush on Gwen, and that was just as real as his feelings for Peter had once been.

Except the color and vibrancy of his feels for Gwen had drained after he overheard that conversation, only a couple of weeks ago. Every little moment that he once treasured in their relationship seemed to turn to sawdust upon reflection.

Harry shook his head. He had to stop obsessing over Peter. He had to move on, fulfill his dad's last wishes. And to do that, he needed to surpass Peter.

That night, he slept fitfully.

* * *

 

The next day led to a morning on the beach and an afternoon on the streets as clouds rolled in. Harry had the time of his life, pointing out every good restaurant and ice cream parlor. Everyone entered one of the better clothing stores, and got new outfits or accessories. Harry even bought Gwen a pair of extremely cute sunglasses.

Well, everyone entered the store except for Peter. Apparently he had wanted to visit the Conners’ that day.

The upside was that Gwen seemed more in the moment and less distracted. The downside is that Harry kept on turning to try and find his friend.

When they finally returned to the beach house, Peter was already there. He smelled of swamp, and was on his way to the showers.

Gwen instantly walked over to Peter, delight on her face. Harry had a feeling she regretted her decision to see the Conners’ later in the week.

“So how was Doctor C?” Harry said, a little loudly and exaggerated.

“Uh, good. He and his family are making it work, trying to come up with a cure for Max still.” Peter shrugged. “It's… scientific research usually takes a lot of work, so they're just testing several serums.”

Gwen motioned to hug Peter, but instead just grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “It's good that they're making progress. Maybe one day they'll have something that works.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Peter looked over at Gwen, blushing.

“That doesn't change the fact he has to face justice for all the damage he's caused. He still will end up in jail,” Harry couldn't help but add.

“Well, yeah, but he won't be able to cause any more damage, and without his powers he won't have a motive anymore,” Peter pointed out, suddenly a bit defensive.

Harry considered that. Every other person who fought Spider-Man tried to overpower him. Maybe the trick to beat the so called hero was to suppress his powers.

“It certainly could help,” he conceded. A way to suppress powers would be useful both to him and to law enforcement.

Peter smiled at that, and Harry’s stomach did a little flip. Shoving that feeling to the side, he turned to Gwen. “Do you think the Conners would like a job at Oscorp? I know my dad used to give them funding for their lab, and New York could use their expertise for dealing with supervillains.”

Gwen grinned. “I’ll ask them when I visit. Don’t think they’d say no, though.”

She then gave Harry an appreciative peck on the cheek before adding, “I’m going to get something to eat before all the food is gone.”

Harry reflexively grinned at her, before the feeling turned sour. That had seemed so genuine, so real. Was she finally falling for him? Or was she just that good an actress?

“So how was Aunt May during the shopping trip?” Peter asked, reminding Harry of his friend’s presence.

“Really well.” She had stopped a few catty comments and a bit of rough housing, but otherwise she hadn’t needed to do too much in the way of chaperoning. “Her new hat is my treat. For chaperoning so everyone could come.” And as a thank you for her words the other night, though Harry couldn’t say that. It would be weak of him.

May seemed to understand, though.

“I, uh, see.” Peter reflexively put a hand on his own neck nervously. “That’s nice.”

For a moment, there was uncomfortable silence. Then Harry reached into his pocket, and thrust something out.

“It’s a self sustaining ecosystem in a glass globe. Make sure it has some indirect or artificial light, and it should last forever.” Harry placed it in Peter’s one outstretched hand.

Peter’s eyes drifted to the shrimp that were happily swimming along. Like reflected off the globe, highlighting Peter’s smile.  “It’s awesome, Har. Thank you.”

Harry mentally tallied the day as a rousing success. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s get something to eat- or see if we should order more food.”

* * *

 

The next day went even more smoothly. The game of beach volleyball had ended with laughter and no real injuries. Harry and Gwen had conversations that felt like old times, talking about video game characters and how plausible the science in the latest zombie movie was. And peeking over, Harry has seen that Peter and MJ were engrossed in conversation with Peter taking the occasional photo of the group.

If Gwen glanced over at Peter and MJ with a worried look, and MJ had given a comforting glance while Peter traded a longing smile, then Harry didn’t see it. Really, he didn’t.

So that night, he found himself walking the halls of the vacation house once again, not even running into his mother. He heard sounds from the kitchen, and walked over to see what was happening.

Instead of seeing the on-call cook making someone a midnight snack, he saw May rolling out pie dough into a pie tin.

“Mrs. Par- May? You, uh, know that you’re a guest. You could have our cook make you anything you wanted,” he said, stepping into the kitchen.

May looked over at him, and smiled, brushing her floured hands on her apron. “I know, dear. I just find baking to be relaxing.”

Harry looked at the bananas, sugar, eggs, cornstarch, flour, milk, vanilla, and butter on the counter. He look at the old woman, ignoring the electric mixer for a whisk. “Well then, can I help you with it?”

“Of course, dear! If you could measure out three fourths a cup of sugar, one third a cup of flour, and a fourth a teaspoon of salt and put it in the sauce pan, that would be wonderful.”

Harry obliged, following her instructions as she poured the milk into the saucepan, and Harry began to stir as she cracked open the eggs in a mixing bowl.

“So, how have you been enjoying yourself, Harry?” Mayr asked, whisking the eggs better than any electric mixer.

“Well enough. The weather has been good, and everyone is having fun.” He focused on stirring the heated mixture, making sure to scrape the sides of the saucepan.

“But?” she said, far too knowing.

“I, uh, was kind of hoping to hook Peter up with MJ. It’s mostly a couples thing, and I don’t want him to be the odd guy out,” he said, hoping she could not pick up on his alternative motive.

She laughed, and used a spoon to take a small amount of the hot mixture to proof the beaten eggs. “I tried that back in October, but am afraid it just did not seem to work out. You can’t make two people fall in love.”

Well, maybe. But Mary Jane was beautiful and suave, charming half the school within minutes of her arrival. Peter seemed to be an attraction magnet. He was sure they had some chemistry, and if they hooked up then he wouldn’t have any competition for Gwen.

As if sensing those thoughts, May continued while pouring the eggs into the saucepan mixture, “The most important thing to be is honest with ourselves and each other when it comes to feelings. Including our motives for trying to set two people up together.”

Harry focused on the mixture in the saucepan, unwilling to look at the woman next to him. “I just don’t get it. Peter kept on going after other girls all year, but I start dating Gwen and he starts making eyes at her?”

May sighed. “Oh Harry, we can’t help when we do or do not fall in love. Nor can we make people fall in or out of love. If Gwen loves you, she will rebuff Peter. If she does not, then your relationship will end. All we can do is enjoy it while it lasts, and move on if they aren’t the one for us.”

Harry removed the saucepan from the stove, and nodded to show he was listening. But while he heard her advice, he knew it wasn’t true. After all, he made his dad love him that night. If he cowboyed up, he could make Gwen love him too.

He wasn’t going to be the pathetic kid who just watched as his father died. He wasn’t.

The butter and vanilla was added, and he stirred them in until the mixture was smooth. May let the moment lie, just instructing him on how to lay down the sliced bananas and pour the mixture into the pie shell. They slid the pie into the preheated oven, and waited.

“So, uh, what have you been up to recently? I heard something about a cookbook?” Harry asked, glancing at her and unwilling to pick up the previous conversational thread.

“Oh yes, I have my advance, but the book is coming out soon. It has so many of my classic recipes. I’m even thinking of doing another one as well.”

May talked about heart healthy recipe ideas, discussing various herb and spice blends that could be used to bring out flavors instead. Harry nodded along, occasionally asking about her reasoning behind a particular inclusion.

The distraction was nice.

However, like all nice things, it came to an end far too quickly. The timer on the oven went off, and Harry took out the pie with his pot holders. As directed, he put the pie in the fridge.

Glancing at the clock, May said, “Oh my, is it already that late? I need to go to sleep now if I am going to get up in the morning. Have a good night, Harry,” she said, kissing him on the forehead before going off to bed.

Harry brought his right hand up to the spot May had kissed him, without thought or concern, like he was a favored grandchild.

The thought that it had been years since either of his parents had kissed or hugged him entered his mind, then was quickly quashed.

He should go to sleep as well.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we missed Spidey!” Flash said the next morning at the breakfast table.

“Well, we are pretty far away from New York,” Sha Shan said, comfortable with Flash’s arm around her shoulders.

“No, he was here two days ago. Says he was fighting that Lizard guy again in the swamp.”

Harry felt his stomach clench. Yes, lots of people came to Florida for Spring Break. And if he was chasing that Lizard person, it made a lot of sense that Spider-Man would be nearby.

But the whole purpose of this trip was to forget Spider-Man.

Oblivious, Flash continued, “Yo Parker, what’s with this photo? It’s all blurry!”

“I didn’t get a chance to _take_ any photos, Flash,” Peter bit out irritably. Probably because Peter had missed an opportunity to make money.

However, Gwen smiled at Peter for that. The ice cold fury in his gut clenched even tighter.

“Well, I hope Spidey gets a chance to relax after that. Can you imagine fighting in a swamp during Spring Break?” Glory said, waving around her spoon before getting back to her cereal.

“He’ll probably pick up a ton of hot babes on the beach,” Kenny said with food in his mouth. Glory glared at him. “What?”

“Could we talk about something else?” Harry muttered under his breath, not quite wanting to make a scene.

“You know, I think Glory’s got the right idea,” Mary Jane said. “Why worry about some supers fighting in a smelly swamp when we could be having fun in the sun. You in, tiger?”

Peter paused for a second, surprised at being addressed. “Uh, yeah, of course. That’s why we’re here, right?”

“Of course!” Sally said, grabbing onto Randy’s arm. “Oh, how about some beach volleyball? We could team up with Liz and Jason, bet we’d win against anyone else.”

“Oh, you are on!” Flash said, pushing himself up as they all ran out to the beach.

Harry stayed behind, wanting to eat his breakfast first. Irene, the housekeeper, started to pick up the dishes left behind. Peter stood up, and went over to her while taking something out of his pocket.

“Thanks,” he said, handing over a sewing kit. Irene nodded, smiled, and went back to work.

As Peter returned to his seat, Harry and Gwen looked at him. It was Gwen who asked, “What did you need the sewing kit for?”

“Oh, I uh, managed to tear one of my shirts. Good news is that it’s all patched up,” he added, an embarrassed flush across his face.

Harry shrugged. He and Gwen had known about Peter’s sewing skills for a while, given their previous forays into cosplaying and trick-or-treating together. It also made sense that Peter didn’t want to give his aunt extra trouble.

Either way, the three of them finished their respective breakfasts in silence, and went to the beach to join the others.

Surprisingly, Sally was right. Her team did win in beach volleyball practically every time.

* * *

 

Harry planned a nice romantic evening for all the couples that night. There was a nice restaurant with soft lighting and the ability to reserve seats. Mary Jane and Peter were set with each other, while Harry and Gwen had their own table.

Sound traveled, so Harry could hear Flash’s loud laugh at one of Kenny’s jokes, but otherwise distance muffled it.

“So Gwen, are you planning on gathering more shells tomorrow?”

Gwen hmmed a yes, eyes focused on her menu for the moment. Harry wasn’t sure if he noticed her eyes glancing towards Peter’s table or not.

“If you need a new bag for them, I could see about getting one that will prevent them from breaking.”

“That’s a good idea,” she said. “Also, I think I’ll have the eggplant parmesan.”

Flummoxed, Harry said, “I think I’ll go for the filet mignon myself. I hear it’s good here.”

She nodded. Glancing at where Flash, Sha Shan, Kenny, and Glory were sitting, Harry could see them laughing and having fun.

They were probably less than twenty feet apart, but Harry felt as if their tables might as well have been in different dimensions.

* * *

 

The last day on the beach was also the day Gwen chose to go visit the Doctors Connors. Apparently, she had gathered the last of her sea shells in the morning before breakfast, and headed out via bus right after she ate.

Harry wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

The day was a bit windier, meaning the waves were higher. Many of the beach goers took that as an opportunity to swim against the water, and try and hold on as the waves crashed over them. For his part, Harry was bowled over a couple of times but took it in good humor. There was something fun about the way that Rand would lift him up afterwards, giving a pithy comment.

It was a bit more awkward when it was Peter helping him up, though. Somehow, Harry’s hands ended up on Peter’s rock hard biceps, causing an involuntary gasp he blamed on cold seaweed under his feet.

Rand was right. Those muscles were from working out.

Harry quickly righted himself, thanked his best friend, and continued to swim. He had to put a bit of distance between himself and Peter, just while they were facing the waves.

* * *

 

Gwen managed to arrive back from the Connors’ just in time for dinner. It was a casual affair, meant to be quick so everyone could have more time to pack up. Harry decided to eat with Rand, Sally, Flash, and Sha Shan rather than deal with another awkward dinner with him and Gwen. But when he saw Gwen and Peter leave together, he excused himself with something about packing up.

He walked casually down the hallway towards the entrance of Peter’s room, finding Gwen and Peter close together, talking in hushed voices. Gwen spotted him, and they were silent.

“Gwen, can I talk to Peter? Alone?” His frustration must of leaked out, as she frowned but nodded and left.

“Har, what is it?”

Harry stood half in the doorway as Peter leaned against the wall.

“Peter, I know.”

Instantly, Peter’s body language stiffened. He held his arms together tightly, and straightened up. “Know- know what, Harry?”

“I found out that night when I told you and Gwen about the Green Goblin. I tried to act like everything's normal, but you- I honestly can’t believe you,” Harry said, his voice becoming more and more of a growl as he talked. “All this time, behind my back- you really are fond of secrets and screwing your friends over, aren’t you?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Har, I can explain. I know what it looks like, but I honestly wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“Then why did you and Gwen conspire to get together behind my back?”

Peter paused, and looked confused for a second. “What?”

“I overheard you and Gwen talking about how you would break up with me and Liz, only to get together.” Harry leaned towards Peter. “I told you a supervillain had kidnapped me, and the first thing on your mind was you had a thing for my girlfriend.”

“It’s not- wait, you knew. And you kept Gwen in a relationship you knew she wanted to get out of?” It was Peter’s turn to get angry, his voice low in volume and deep in pitch as his lips paled. “You manipulated her to keep on dating you?”

“Everything comes so easily for you, doesn’t it Pete? Doesn’t matter if it’s math questions or people who want to date you.” Harry noticed that Peter’s face was less than a foot from his.

On impulse, Harry closed that gap. He put his lips on Peter’s own, not caring if Peter’s were chapped and dry. Peter even opened his mouth slightly in shock, and Harry almost brought his tongue forward to deepen the kiss- before realizing what he was doing and breaking off.

Peter brought a hand up to his lips, and stared at Harry in shock. Before Peter could utter a word, Harry fled down the stairs to the room where he had practiced throwing knives.

Harry spent the night practicing and cursing his own stupidity before he headed off to bed, sleeping fitfully.

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry took breakfast in his room as he finished packing up, asking specifically to not be disturbed. By the time he walked out with his suitcase, everyone was boarding the rented bus to the private airport. Not daring to glance at Peter or Gwen, he wedged himself in with Rand and Sally, asking how they enjoyed the trip with false cheer.

As they exited the bus and headed for the plane itself, Harry walked up to Gwen and put a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for being there for me, but I don’t think we should date anymore.” He walked on past, not wanting time for her to respond. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it, no matter what form it took.

Harry boarded the plane first, and headed straight for the secluded section with his mother. He turned to face her in his seat.

“Mom, do you know if there was a way to take the Globlulin Green without any side effects?”

His mother just grinned. “I thought you’d never ask, dear.”


End file.
